Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: "Three years pass in a flash." - Aoi Saitou to Kumiko Oumae Warning: This one-shot contains subtle Yuri.
**DISCLAIMER:** The song "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word" was written by the amazing songwriting team of Bernie Taupin and Elton John. It is copy written by Universal Music Publishing Group. I do not own Hibike! Euphonium. All rights belong to Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** After writing my scary "Hibi-Gay" piece, I thought I should write something less scary. I adore HaruKao, so I wrote something for them.

* * *

 **Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

Kumiko, Reina, Hazuki, and Midori were having lunch together when the sound of a saxophone reached their ears.

"Who's playing?" Hazuki wondered.

"You rarely hear the saxophones practicing outside," Midori commented.

"It's the president," Kumiko mumbled around the straw in her mouth.

"Who?" Hazuki asked.

Kumiko stopped sipping her drink and repeated herself.

"It's "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word," a Western pop song," Kumiko added, then, to the amazement of her friends, began reciting the lyrics:

 _What have I gotta do to make you love me?_

 _What have I gotta do to make you care?_

 _What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

 _And I wake to find that you're not there?_

 _What do I do to make you want me?_

 _What have I gotta do to be heard?_

 _What do I say when it's all over?_

 _And sorry seems to be the hardest word?_

After the first chorus, Hazuki and Midori were on their feet. They announced they were going to find out why their concert band club president was outside playing such a sad song. Kumiko and Reina looked at each other, as if silently asking whether they should follow their two spirited friends.

The foursome followed the sound, which lead them to the secluded area near where Kumiko usually practiced. They reached their destination right before Haruka blew her last note. From around the corner of the building, the four friends watched their concert band club president hang her head. Her shoulders and hands shook.

"What could be making her **so** sad?" Midori whispered.

"More like _who_ ," Kumiko very softly mumbled, so none of her friends would hear her.

Before any of them could voice an answer to Midori's question, the foursome watched as the answer approached their sad concert band club president. Kumiko swiftly covered Hazuki's mouth to keep her quiet, because they were within earshot and knew if she could hear them, they could hear her and her friends.

"Haruka? Why are you practicing out here?"

Haruka's head jerked up and she incredulously stared at her friend. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"Haruka?"

"Uh…I wanted to see what it felt like, since you seem to favor it," Haruka lied.

Kaori leaned back against the building, next to where Haruka sat.

"That was a rather sad song you were playing," Kaori commented.

"How…?" Haruka was dumbfounded.

Kaori answered by bringing her trumpet to her lips and began playing the song.

After the first few notes from Kaori's trumpet, Kumiko quickly covered her own mouth. Reina wondered about Kumiko's reaction.

In true Hazuki fashion, the clueless tuba player softly asked, "Is something wrong Kumiko-chan?"

The red-faced euphonium player shook her head. What Kumiko did not see, but Midori did not miss, was the skeptical look Reina gave her friend. Midori, being a true romantic and coming from an all-girl school environment, knew exactly what was going on. She was the first one to hone in on Hazuki's feelings for Shuuichi, even though she could not for the life of her figure out what her friend saw in the dopey trombone player.

After the last note of the song, Kaori stated, "Haruka."

Haruka caught the intonation, but remained steadfastly silent. She held on to her feelings for almost three years, so she thought it best to hold on until after graduation, when she, Asuka, and Kaori would all go their separate ways. It made her and Kaori sick when they thought about how Asuka's mother was forcing her to attend the prestigious business university she chose, rather than the renowned overseas music college that accepted Asuka with a full scholarship. Kaori applied to the same renowned overseas music college and was accepted, but without the full scholarship. The last time Haruka spoke to the smitten trumpet player, she was still unsure of her decision. Unlike Asuka, who upon graduation would begin her management internship at Tanaka Enterprises, Kaori knew graduating from a business university, no matter how prestigious, would almost guarantee her a position as a menial "office lady" upon graduation.

Just the thought of it sent chills down Kaori's spine. Haruka applied to several music universities offering full scholarships. She was accepted by all but one. The one she ended up choosing was a local music university with an excellent reputation. They sweetened the deal by offering her full room and board IF Kitauji won gold at the Nationals.

Kaori broke Haruka out of her thoughts, "Haruka? _Please_ talk to me. Is this about Asuka?"

Haruka nodded.

The four eavesdropping friends stood dumbfounded at the revelation.

"I always thought Kaori-senpai and…," Reina began and censored herself.

"Kaori-senpai _and_ Asuka-senpai!" Hazuki exclaimed before anyone could stop her.

All four friends immediately ducked around the building, so they were not caught eavesdropping on their seniors. Kumiko gave her boisterous friend a stern look.

"We should head back. Lunch is almost over," Reina stated and began walking back.

She was several steps away, before she realized she was alone. Her three friends had ducked back around the building. Reina shook her head and sighed. She stood and internally debated whether to join her friends or continue back. When she saw Kumiko pop her head around the building, obviously looking for her, Reina sighed again and headed towards Kumiko.

When Reina reached her three friends, they were staring at Haruka and Kaori hugging each other. Judging by the expressions on their faces, both seniors had been crying.

"Well, we obviously missed _something_ ," Kumiko softly stated.


End file.
